Tranquilidade e silêncio
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Depois de voltar do DdM, Hermione está na Ala Hospitalar beirando a morte. Enquanto seu melhor amigo a observa, ele percebe o qto ela significa pra ele e o q aconteceria se ele a perdesse. Será q Harry conseguirá convece-la a voltar pra vida... e pra ele?
1. Parte I

_**Tranqüilidade e Silêncio **_

**Original:** Silence and Stillness  
**Autora: **Natalie

**Parte I **

Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, o sono se recusou a chegar para ele. Ele se encontrava acordado, deitado e estava encarando o teto que havia se tornado tão familiar ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. Ele passou as últimas horas entorpecido, olhando ao redor do aposento e sentindo-se mais e mais culpado a cada segundo, já que ele não estava sozinho. Todos os seus amigos estavam aqui. Estavam aqui por sua causa. Aqui, na ala hospitalar.

Rodeados por nada além de tranqüilidade e silêncio.

Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda pela primeira vez naquela noite. Rony estava deitado e dormindo na cama ao lado, inúmeras bandagens visíveis por todo o seu corpo, cobrindo as marcas deixadas pelo cérebro. Encolhendo-se de medo com a lembrança do ataque impiedoso do cérebro mais cedo naquela noite, ele desviou o olhar de Rony e virou a cabeça para a direita, em direção à sua melhor amiga, e seu coração doeu com a culpa enquanto a lembrança de poucas horas atrás voltou à sua mente…

"Como eles estão, Madame Pomfrey?"

"A srta Lovegood, a srta Weasley e o sr Longbottom foram todos curados e levados de volta aos seus dormitórios há cerca de uma hora atrás, Diretor. O sr Weasley ficará bem, mas eu decidi mante-lo em observação aqui esta noite. O sr Potter ainda está aqui também, só por questão de segurança."

"E a srta Granger?" o diretor perguntou baixinho, seus olhos movendo-se de leve em direção a cama dela, então em direção a Harry e então de volta para Madame Pomfrey de pé na sua frente. Ela se inclinou para frente, e abaixou a voz, erroneamente acreditando que Harry não poderia ouvi-la.

"Eu fiz tudo o que pude. Se ela acordar... talvez amanhã, ela vai ficar bem. Já se ela não acordar... não quero nem pensar nisso, senhor."

O diretor apenas abaixou a cabeça como um sinal breve de compreensão, e lançou seu olhar de volta em direção a Harry antes de se virar e deixar o lugar. Madame Pomfrey checou pela última vez seus pacientes antes de apagar as luzes e deixar o aposento.

Tranqülidade e silêncio.

As palavras dela perseguiram Harry durante a noite e as primeiras horas da manhã. Ele rolou para o lado assim que Madame Pomfrey deixou o aposento, e estava observando sua melhor amiga desde então. Durante horas ele a observou e esperou por qualquer sinal de que ela estava acordando. E durante horas, cada segundo no qual ele esperava estava repleto de um medo crescente com relação à vida de sua amiga.

_E se ela não acordar? _Ele se perguntou, um sentimento de enjôo preenchendo-o. _Ela precisa ficar bem, _ele disse a si mesmo. _Ela não pode morrer... _

Ele se sentou sem fazer barulho, e se arrastou para fora da cama bem devagar para que ela não rangesse. Ele ficou parado por um momento, de pé na escuridão, apenas o som de sua respiração alcançando seus ouvidos. Depois de um instante ele caminhou até o lado dela e sentou-se quieto na ponta da cama.

Tranqüilidade e silêncio.

Se lhe perguntassem, seria impossível para ele descrever o que ele via na sua frente. Era a visão mais bela e ao mesmo tempo mais dolorosa que já tinha passado por seus olhos. Os cachos macios de Hermione adornavam o rosto de uma forma delicada, mas com a luz da lua no aposento, era inegável a palidez de seu rosto. Ele esticou a mão e encontrou a dela, e gentilmente a segurou entre as suas.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou, sua respiração presa na garganta. Ele limpou a garganta o mais baixo que conseguiu, então apoiou os cotovelos na cama e aproximou sua cabeça da dela.

"Hermione," ele começou de novo. "Hermione eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Eu não sei como, mas eu sei," ele lhe disse baixinho, a surpresa evidente em sua voz. "Ouça Hermione, você tem que acordar, 'ta bom? Você precisa acordar e ficar aqui com a gente de novo. Nós precisamos de você aqui... " ele fez uma pausa, seu nervosismo tomando o que havia de melhor nele. "... Eu preciso de você aqui. Você não pode nos deixar, você é a terceira do trio. Onde nós estaríamos sem você?" sua voz fez outra pausa, um olhar de choque misturado com compreensão atravessando seu rosto. "Onde eu estaria sem você? E eu não to falando sobre ser reprovado em poções... eu estaria morto."

Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto um acontecimento de mais cedo naquela noite passava pela sua cabeça. Hermione, virando-se para ele para dizer alguma coisa, os olhos dela fixos nos dele e no meio de todo aquele caos que estava acontecendo no aposento, tudo o que ele pôde focalizar naquele segundo era os olhos dela. E então ele viu alguma coisa pelo canto do olho, uma chama roxa saindo da varinha de um comensal da morte, e observou com terror enquanto ela atravessava o ar em direção à Hermione. Ele olhou de volta para ela e ela ainda estava olhando para ele, sem perceber a chama indo na sua direção. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ela a havia atravessado e desaparecido no outro lado.

Ele nunca esqueceria o modo como ela tinha lhe olhado no segundo antes de cair. Seus olhos haviam encontrado os dele e ela sussurrou um pequeno "Oh."

Tranqüilidade e silêncio.

Ele havia visto centenas de coisas nos olhos dela antes de ela cair. Ele pôde ver que ela sabia o que era aquela chama, sabia o que estava prestes a lhe acontecer. Ele pôde ver arrependimento, epôde ve-la censurando a si mesma por ser tão desligada. Mas no meio de tudo isso, ele viu algo que mexeu até comsua alma. Um pedido de desculpas.

"Não se sinta como se você tivesse nos abandonado lá. Nós conseguimos sair de lá bem, Mione," ele disse, surpreso com a sensação natural que um apelido nunca antes usado deixou. Parecia pessoal, como se fosse um segredo seu com ela, e deixou uma sensação confortável. "Eu sempre quis te chamar assim. Espero que não se importe," ele a apertou ainda mais forte enquanto lutava para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. "Eu sei que não iria se importar. Espero que possa continuar te chamando assim... mas de qualquer forma, Rony e Gina e Neville e Luna e eu, " ele fez uma pausa. _Sirius, _ele pensou.

Tranqüilidade e silêncio.

"Sirius não conseguiu. Ele caiu-" Harry sufocou com as palavras enquanto sua visão embaçava com as lágrimas. "Ele caiu e atravessou aquele véu e simplesmente... desapareceu. Ele simplesmente se foi," ele terminou, ficando bem quieto. Ele se sentou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de olhar de volta para o rosto dela.

"E agora você está aqui por minha causa. Porque eu fui estúpido o bastante para ser feito de idiota e ir lá. Eu devia saber. Eu sei que você sabia. Você sempre sabe tudo," ele disse baixinho enquanto se aproximava dela, deixando centímetros entre seus rostos.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou. "Eu nãosei seconsigo passar por tudoisso sem você. As coisas vão ficar piores pra todo mundo. Tudo vai mudar," ele fez uma pausa, olhando freneticamente todo o rosto dela. "Muita coisa já mudou desde que você caiu."

"Eu sei que eu nunca disse nada antes, masquero que saiba que você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Sabia disso, Mione? Eu não estaria aqui sem você. Você é muito mais do que só minha melhor amiga. Você sempre esteve lá, sempre foi... tudo. Sempre esteve lá... bem na minha frente. E quando você acordar, eu quero mudar algumas coisas... Quero te mostrar o quanto você significa pra mim," ele disse, esticando a mão e acariciando um dos cachos jogados nos lençóis. Ele deu um suspiro profundo antes de olhar para ela, sua expressão cheia de determinação.

"Tudo bem, Hermione, você vai me escutar agora. Eu vou ser o cara mandão por um minuto. Você tem que acordar. Não tem escolha, viu? Eu não vou te dar outra escolha. Você tem que voltar pra mim, porque eu não tenho certeza se vou querer seguir em frente se você não estiver l -"

_Eu a amo... _ele pensou, a revelação lhe acertando como um monte de tijolos. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela, abaixou o tom da voz e então sussurrou algo que ele nunca tinha falado antes.

"Eu te amo."

Tranqüilidade e silêncio.

Ele esticou a mão de novo, pegando uma mão dela e apertando-a com força. "Eu não vou desistir de você, então você não pode desistir de mim. Eu preciso de você e só vou soltar a sua mão quando você apertar a minha. Então vamos lá Mione, abra os olhos," ele disse, esticando a outra mão para acariciar de leve sua bochecha. Sua pele estava maravilhosamente macia e definitivamente fria, que no contato com os dedos dele lhe deu arrepios. "Por favor Mione. Vamos lá, eu sei que você consegue," ele disse, observando-a com atenção.

Apenastranqüilidade e silêncio.

A faltade barulhosfoi quebrada assim que um soluço escapou de seus lábios e seu rosto caiu. Ele piscava furiosamente, tentando não chorar.

"Por favor, Mione, me dê um sinal," ele pediu.

Tranquilidadee silêncio.

Uma única lágrima cedeu e atravessou sua bochecha. O resto rapidamente seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry começou a chorar. Ele abaixou a cabeça até tocar o ombro de Hermione, dominado pela aflição e pelo desespero enquanto toda a perda e dor dos últimos quinze anos o perfuravam.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou no meio de soluços sufocados enquanto ele a rodeava com os braços e se sentava, segurando-a junto de si. "Por favor não me deixe. Eu preciso de você aqui," ele chorou no ombro dela enquanto começava a se balançar para frente e para trás, abraçando-a apertado.

Tranqüilidade e silêncio. E então...

"Harry?"

CONTINUA...

**Nota da Tradutora: **Ai, gente... eu comecei a chorar junto com o Harry quando li essa fic pela primeira vez... hehehe '

São dois capítulos, logo logo posto o segundo, ta?

E reviews, lógico!!! (Valew mesmo pelas reviews nas outras fics... fico contente em saber que tem gente que gosta de H/H tanto quanto eu!!! hehehehehehe)

Silvinha Potter


	2. Parte II

**_Tranqüilidade e Silêncio _**

**Original: **Silence and Stillness

**Autora: **Natalie

**N/T: **Aqui está, gente, a segunda e última parte da fic! É um presente de natal pra todos os fãs de H/H (em especial pra Yasmine Lupin - aqui está o presente que você me pediu, espero que goste!!!)

Valew pelas reviews!!! E FELIZ NATAL, POVO!!!

Silvinha Potter

P.S.: Só pra lembrar: gente, só to traduzindo, a autora é a Natalie e a fic original pode ser encontrada na portkey (ponto) org, viu??? Beijos e até!

**Parte II **

E com aquele único som, ele parou de respirar. Ele afrouxou o abraço e afastou a cabeça para olhar para ela, seu coração se enchendo de esperança. Os olhos cor de canela, brilhantes e atentos, o olhavam de volta.

"Hermione..." ele suspirou, levantando uma mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto dela, não dando a mínima para o maior número de lágrimas jorrando como cascata pelo seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele, confusão atravessando seu rosto.

_Por que ele está chorando? _Ela se perguntou. _E sorrindo?_

"Harry, eu..." ela gaguejou, e esticou uma mão relutante para tirar uma lágrima da bochecha dele. Assim que o dedo dela tocou a pele dele entre as lágrimas, suas próprias lágrimas começaram a cair quando ela subitamente compreendeu.

"Eu me lembro..." ela disse, respirando com dificuldade. Ele assentiu e sorriu para ela enquanto sua visão estava sendo completamente embaçada pelas lágrimas. "Ta tudo bem..." ela disse, como se ela também precisasse convencer a si mesma do fato. "Ta tudo bem," ela sussurrou de novo enquanto ele a puxava para perto e eles se abraçavam de forma bem apertada.

"Eu devia chamar a Madame Pomfrey," ele disse um tempo depois, se afastando do abraço.

"Harry, espera!" ela disse, novamente esticando e colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Sim?" ele perguntou, colocando seus braços ao redor dela.

"Obrigada por estar aqui... quando eu acordei."

"Disponha," ele disse, sorrindoantes de deixar a cama dela e se aventurar pelo corredor para encontrar Madame Pomfrey. Uma vez na porta dela ele bateu de leve, e foi quase imediatamente aberta por uma Madame Pomfrey um tanto irritada.

"Sim, Potter?" ela perguntou.

"Eu achei que a sra gostaria de saber que Hermione acordou," Harry disse a ela, um sorriso enorme no rosto. O sorriso afetado de Madame Pomfrey se desmanchou assim que ela abriu completamente a porta, fez menção de Harry segui-la e entrou. Ela foi até uma estante cheia de poções e começou a apanhar alguns vidros e entrega-los a Harry.

"Cicatrização básica, reversão de danos, revigorante, poção do sono sem sonhos..." ela listou.

"A sra vai coloca-la de volta pra dormir?" Harry perguntou, confuso.

"Vou, Potter. Ela ainda tem muitos ferimentos a serem curados antes que ela saia da cama. Eu não consigo acreditar que aquele bastardo lançou um feitiço assim numa garota tão jovem. É mais do que um milagre o fato de ela estar viva."

Com isso ela se virou e andou em direção à cama de Hermione com Harry em seus calcanhares. Ele colocou todas as poções na mesinha ao lado da cama antes de se sentar na ponta da cama, perto do travesseiro de Hermione.

Durante o tempo em que ela tomava as inumeráveis poções, ele se sentou do lado dela, colocando uma mão no ombro dela para transmitir segurança. Enquanto ele a observava, um pensamento repentino veio até ele.

_Ela não se lembra de nada do que eu disse a ela, _ele pensou, sentindo seu coração afundar. _Nem uma palavra... _

"Madame Pomfrey, antes da sra dar isso, posso conversar com ela por um minuto?" ele perguntou enquanto ela estava começando a medir a quantidade da poção do sono.

"Eu suponho que sim Potter, mas apenas enquanto eu vou pegar uma poção do sono para você, já que está com uma aparência horrível," ela disse, colocando a poção na mesa enquanto voltava para o escritório. Harry virou-se para encarar Hermione, que estava lhe encarando de modo interrogativo.

_Ela é tão linda..._

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pensando... enquanto você estava dormindo..."

"Sim?"

"O que acha, ou melhor, você poderia pensar no que você acha... " ele fez uma pausa, olhando nos olhos dela. Ela levantou as sombrancelhas de leve, estimulando-o a continuar.

"Tudo bem pra você se eu te chamar de Mione?" ele completou rápido.

Ela hesitou antes de sorrir. "É claro. Eu adoraria."

Ele devolveu o sorriso enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesmo. _Nervosismo maldito... _

"Potter!!" a cabeça de Madame Pomfrey apareceu do canto de seu escritório, sua voz fazendo os dois pular de susto. "Faça com que ela beba aquilo e deixe-a dormir!"

Harry apanhou a garrafinha azul e levantou-a para a enfermeira, que assentiu e desapareceu dentro do escritório. Ele se virou para Hermione e balançou a garrafinha para ela, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela riu baixinho com ele e se sentou, esticando a mão e pegando o recipiente.

"Isso me lembra do segundo ano," ele disse baixinho.

"Outra aventura com Harry que me mandou pro hospital," ela replicou. Eles se olharam por um momento antes de sorrisos aparecerem em seus rostos e eles explodirem em risadas.

"AGORA Potter!" a voz de Madame Pomfrey veio ecoando pelo corredor.

"Acho que você devia beber isso e dormir um pouco," ele disse a Hermione, olhando para a garrafinha na mão dela.

"É, também acho," ela suspirou, também olhando para a poção. Ela balançou a garrafinha, a testa enrugada como se ela estivesse contemplando alguma coisa.

"No que está pensando?" ele sussurrou para ela.

"É só uma coisa que eu sonhei enquanto estava dormindo," ela replicou.

"O que era?"

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto um pequeno sorriso se abria em seu rosto. "Não foi nada. Só... um desejo, eu acho," ela disse, seus olhos repentinamente brilhando com lágrimas enquanto ela olhava para ele.

E naquele segundo ele viu algo nos olhos dela que era inconfundível.

_Ela me ouviu... _

Nenhum deles soube quem fez o primeiro movimento. Ninguém soube se foi ele que colou sua boca na dela ou se foi ela que o puxou para perto. O que eles souberam que aconteceu nos momentos seguintes foitranqüilidade e silêncio e felicidade e perfeição e medo e amor e um sentimento de ter encontrado algo que eles inconscientemente estavam procurando durante todas as suas vidas.

No fim do corredor, Poppy esticou a cabeça para fora do escritório e abriu a boca para insistir que Hermione tomasse a poção, antes de localiza-los. Ela sorriu e voltou para dentro do escritório.

Depois de um momento, eles se separaram, seus olhos abrindo para observar as reações do outro. Ambos sorriram antes de Harry puxa-la para mais perto.

"Vá dormir agora e a gente vai conversar quando você acordar," ele sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dela. "Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te dizer ."

Ela sorriu para ele com essa frase. "Eu também."

"Vamos lá, vocês dois!!" Eles de repente ouviram Poppy avisar do outro lado do corredor.

"Tudo bem!" Harry gritou depois dela. Hermione assentiu e levantou o recipiente até seus lábios e bebeu a poção em um só gole. Ela se inclinou para colocar a garrafinha de volta na mesa quando ela repentinamente foi tomada pela exaustão, e Harry se esticou e a pegou assim que ela ficou incapaz de se sustentar sozinha.

"Harry?" ela chamou, subitamente incapaz de manter os olhos abertos.

"Estou bem aqui," ele replicou enquanto a deitava em cima dos travesseiros. "E eu estarei aqui quando você acordar."

"Eu te amo, Harry," ela suspirou baixinho assim que o sono se apossou dela. O coração dele se encheu de repente, e ele conseguiu sussurrar mesmo com o nó em sua garganta, "Eu também te amo."

Ele a observou enquanto a respiração dela se tornava profunda e regular, e ele se levantou de cama dela e foi para a sua. Assim que ele se sentou na cama, Poppy veiocom duas poções nas mãos.

"Então Potter, aqui está a poção do sono... Acho que vou manter vocês três aqui por alguns dias. Eu também te trouxe isso," ela disse, erguendo um frasquinho que era tão grande quanto seu polegar.

"É uma poção de memória. Vai te ajudar a esquecer o que aconteceu ao longo do dia. Não esquecer completamente, mas apenas deixar as coisas confusas e mais fáceis de se lidar. Você deve toma-la antes de dormir porqu -"

"Não," ele a interrompeu firmemente. A direção de seu olhar mudou dela para Hermione, adormecida na cama ao lado. "Com certeza não."

Poppy sorriu antes de guardar a poção no bolso e estender a Harry a poção do sono. Ele a bebeu rapidamente e devolveu a garrafinha a ela.

"'Noite Potter," ela disse rápido antes de se virar e voltar ao escritório. O olhar de Harry caiu sobre Hermione novamente, um sorriso doce no rosto pacífico dela. Ele sorriu de leve antes de cair nos travesseiros, olhando para ela enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e ele se entregou ao sono.

E então havia apenastranqüilidade e silêncio.

FIM


End file.
